Natsu Dragneel/Image Gallery
All Images of Natsu Dragneel, including some bonus images which weren't put in the main article. Manga Volume29cover.jpg|Natsu on the cover of Volume 29 Anime_movie_adaption.jpg|Natsu on the cover of Chapter 258 Natsu First.jpg|Natsu when he was first introduced (Manga version) Original Concept Natsu.JPG|Earliest sketches of Natsu 412px-NatsuFairyTail.png|Natsu Guild Card Natsu_Dragon_Fury.png|Natsu's Dragon Fury File:Natsu discovers breast are soft.jpg|Natsu discovers the female body 14 - Erza ordering Natsu and Gray.jpg|Natsu being nice to Gray in front of Erza Natsu beats Jellal.jpg|Natsu fights in Dragon Force mode sunglasses.JPG|Natsu with sunglasses (Fairy x Megane) Great Demon-Lord Dragneel Close-up.jpg|Great Demon-Lord Dragneel Fire_Ninja_Kick.jpg|Natsu as a ninja Anime_Design_Natsu_1.jpg|Natsu Character Design Anime #1 Anime_Design_Natsu_2.jpg|Natsu Character Design Anime #2 Anime_Design_Natsu_3.jpg|Natsu Character Design Anime #3 Erza and Natsu - Samurai version.jpg|Natsu and Erza - Samurai clothes 16 - Shadow Orochi.jpg|Natsu vs. Kageyama's Shadow Orochi 17 - Natsu and Happy catches up to Erigor.jpg|Natsu catches up to Erigor 19 - Natsu vs Erigor.jpg|Natsu vs Erigor 19 - Natsu's emotion turned to flames.jpg|Natsu's emotion turned to flames 20 - Kageyama's betrayal.jpg|Natsu almost run over by Kageyama 20 - Lullaby.jpg|Natsu faced with Lullaby 21- LullabyGonnaEatYou.png|Natsu vs the Lullaby 21- Fairy Tail's Strongest.png|Natsu among Fairy Tail's strongest team 22- Erza vs. Natsu.png|Natsu vs Erza 23- Bad Disguise.png|Natsu disguised as Erza 27- Chase.png|Natsu chased by Angelica 27- Deliora.png|Natsu sees Deliora 29- Gray Kicks Natsu.png|Gray kicks Natsu 31- Natsu Falls.png|Natsu falls in Lucy's pitfall trap 32- Yuka Defeat.png|Natsu defeats Yuka Juvia Love Mess.jpg|Natsu in Juvia's love diagram mess Natsu and Happy Defending Lucy.jpg|Natsu and Happy angry at the girls Trio's_Reaction_To_Father_Talk.jpg|Natsu and Happy with sad Lucy Unamused and Confused Fairies.jpg|Happy and Natsu sigh 24- Chain of Command.png|Lucy's imagination of the chain of command in Fairy Tail 36- Natsu Falls.png|Natsu falls from Zalty's magic Anime Natsu's confusion.jpg|Natsu's confusion Natsu_Final_Design.jpg|Final Design of Natsu Young_Natsu.jpg|Young Natsu Natsu and Happy.jpg|Natsu and Happy from 1st Opening natsupresenter.JPG|Natsu introducing the anime show 586343.jpg|Natsu from DVD cover Opening_9.JPG|The S-Class teams on Opening 9 800px-Team_Natsu_from_OVA_opening.jpg|Team Natsu on OVA Opening Natsu's cring after erza seac.jpg|Natsu's sorrow after Erza's sacrifice File:Natsu warming an egg.jpg|Natsu warming Happy's egg Natsu in a Yukata.png|Nastu in a yukata Natsu_cry.jpg|Young Natsu's crying Makarov spanks Lucy.jpg|Natsu watches as Makarov spanks Lucy File:Goodbye.jpg|Natsu saying goodbye to Lisanna Natsu's dream Celestial Spirit.jpg|Natsu's dream Celestial Spirit Natsu psps.jpg|Natsu of Fairy Tail Portable Guild Natsu ideas about ninjas.jpg|Natsu ideas about Ninja Natsu and Happy as a ninja.jpg|Natsu and Happy as a ninja Natsu as a perfect boyfriend.png|Natsu as a perfect boyfriend in Lucy's mind Natsu_as_a_Erza.jpg|Natsu pretending to be Erza Celestial clothes N.jpg|Celestial Clothing Natsu Natsu_weiter.jpg|Natsu as a waiter Fungus_02_Natsu.jpg|Fungus Natsu Episode_9_-_The_Alive_Monsters.jpg|Team Natsu overlooking the Village Monsters Episode_9_-_Natsu_cooking_monsters.jpg|Natsu cooking a monster Erza's_teaching_Natsu_vocabulary.jpg|Erza teaching Natsu Vocabulary. Natsuuu.jpg NatsuandKlodoa.jpg Natsu edo camouflage.jpg|Natsu first Edolas clothes Light Team.jpg|Natsu's clothes from Cait Shelter Graytalkingwithnatsu.png|Natsu listens to Gray's story about someone who saw a dragon Episode_74_-_Natsu_motion-sick_on_the_train.jpg|Natsu motion-sick on a train to Onibus Natsu-neko.jpg|Natsu with a cat helmet Natsu_and_Happy's_Fairy_Tail_mark.jpg|Natsu's Fairy Tail mark Natsu's_transformation_box_outfits.jpg|Natsu's outfits from the Complete Transformation Box Slightly younger Lisanna and Natsu.png|Natsu,Lisana and Happy from the 2 ending Natsu meets the other Natsu.JPG|Natsu meets his counterpart Natsu's sickness after eating Etherion.JPG|Natsu sick from eating Etherion Natsu goes towards Everlue Mansion.JPG|Natsu head towards Everlue mansion Racer hits down Cats, Natsu and Wendy.jpg|Natsu and co. attacked by Racer Natsu in fear.jpg|Natsu scared Episode 81 - Natsu vs Royal Guards.JPG Natsu in Igneel's training.jpg Gildarts beat little Natsus.jpg Natsu Crying.jpg Natsu vs Gildarts - final.jpg Little Natsus mass fire attack.jpg Little Natsus covered Gildarts.jpg Little Natsu grat attack.jpg Gildarts beat little Natsu.jpg Natsus Little Talk.jpg Happy with lots of Natsus.jpg Little Natsu's fall.jpg Disassembly Magic on Natsu's flames.jpg Gildarts beats Natsu.jpg Natsu vs Gildarts.jpg Episode 27 - Natsu eats fire.jpg Natsu and Igneel Full.jpg|Natsu and his father, Igneel Ending 9.JPG|Natsu in the 9th ending Claw.jpg|Natsu using Fire Dragon's Claw NatsuafterTroia.png|Motion Sick Natsu Natsu and co surrounded by GH members.jpg|Natsu and co surrounded by GH members Episode 1 - Natsu & Happy's realization.jpg|Natsu and Happy realize... S-class_waiting_for_FT_ship.jpg|Natsu and the other S-Class teams waiting for the ship Natsu_vs_members_of_the_gh.jpg|Natsu vs. Grimoire Heart Natsu and Happy.png|Natsu and Happy from Commercial Breaks Screen Preview for Ep 100.JPG|Natsu on Next Episode Preview Preview for Ep 99.JPG|Natsu on Next Episode Preview Natsu caught by Sand Bomb.JPG|Natsu caught by Sand Bomb Natsu and Gray victorious.JPG|Natsu and Gray victorious Natsu and Gray describing Erza.JPG|Natsu and Gray describing Erza Category:Images of Natsu Dragneel Category:Gallery